Fresh Snow
by EssenceofMist
Summary: A new mew is found who just happens to know Ichigo and might just be as, if not more, powerful than the mew leader. What will happen when she joins the team?
1. Chapter 1

**My first TMM story. Be warned I haven't seen the whole series but I've seen most of it so I'm not sure how this will turn out. Anyway, I don't own anything but the OCs and plot. Um, R&R**

* * *

Yuki Shimo was sitting on a park bench when she heard a roar nearby. Frowning, she touched the snowflake pendant at her neck and yelled. "Mew Mew Yuki Metamorpho-sis!"

Yuki had just recently found out that she was mew but she was the only one that knew for now. Anyway, as she transformed her normal pale blue hair turned pure white. It reached her waist and was straight. Her normal dark blue eyes turned to a very light blue and she grew a pair of snow leopard ears with a tail to match.

Her outfit consisted of a one sleeved, white cropped top and a matching skirt that went to mid-thigh. She had on a pair of knee high, white, ice skates and white fingerless gloves. Around her neck was a light blue choker that matched the bow on her tail. The choker had a snowflake pendant on it as well. Her mew mark, a snowflake, could be seen on her left shoulder.

She rushed to where the noise was coming from. Her hunch was right about it being a Chimera Animal, a tiger type Chimera to be exact. The alien who had created it was already gone but it was still attacking. She slid backwards on a patch of ice that had appeared beneath her feet as she dodged the Chimera' s razor sharp claws.

She had discovered that for some reason, ice appeared wherever her feet touched so her ice skates made sense. Yuki had also discovered that she had two weapons; one that just froze and one that destroyed the Chimera Animal.

Calling upon on her first weapon, she said. "Frost Katana"

A silver katana appeared in her hand with a snowflake imprinted in blue on the blade. Her tail twitched as she yelled. "Ribbon Frost BLAST!" The snow leopard mew slashed the air with her katana and frost spread out over the frost hardened and turned into ice freezing it into place.

Hurrying before the ice started to crack, she skated forward to the highest peak. Her frost katana disappeared as she did so and she watched as an ice ramp formed for her. Calling upon her Snowflake Disk, she leaped into the air. Spinning around, she rose the snowflake disk above her head. "Ribbon Snowflake SHINE!" A beam of energy emitted from the weapon and struck the Chimera which was destroyed.

The ice around the Chimera Animal melted and disappeared so she landed on a new patch. Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her and she spun around on her skates. Yuki' s light blue eyes widened though as she met the bright pink ones of Mew Ichigo.

"Ichigo?!" The snow leopard mew said at the same time the mew leader said. "Yuki?!"

"I didn't know you were a mew!"

* * *

**So first chapter. I hoped you like it, um yeah.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter. I only own the OCs and plot. Anyway, R&R**

* * *

The two girls stood staring at each other before Mint decided to break the silence. "So, aren't we here to fight a Chimera Animal?"

Yuki blinked before saying. "Too late for that. I already took care of it."

"Wait, you destroyed it all by yourself." Ichigo said.

The snow leopard mew nodded with a smile. Tapping her ice skate against the ice, she said. "So,, can I leave now?"

"I think the guys would want to meet you first." Ichigo said and they all agreed. Yuki sighed and they all turned back into a human.

Her hair and eyes turned back to normal and she was now wearing normal boots. She was about medium height with the right amount of curves. You could tell just looking at Yuki that she was in good shape and this was because she was a figure skater. She was famous though but she had her hood on so they couldn't see her face too well.

The other girls smiled at her and they walked to the cafe. As they went inside Ryou lazily looked up. "Who is she and why is she here? The Café is already closed."

Yuki just pushed off her hood and let her long hair tumble down her back instead of over her shoulder like she had had it because of her hood.

"You're Yuki Shimo! The best figure skater ever! You're almost as awesome as Zakuro Onee-Sama!" Mint said starting to fangirl.

"She's also my best friend and sister." Ichigo added and the two best friends exchanged a hug.

All the girls gasped since none of them knew Ichigo knew a famous figure skater such as Yuki. Ryou was about to ask why exactly she was here whenever Keiichiro walked out of the kitchen saying. "I see you found the last mew."

"Yup Yuki Onee-Sama is a mew, no na da!" Pudding said happily.

Yuki blushed slightly at all the attention and said. "Yeah."

"So, tell us a bit about yourself Frosty." Ryou said stifling a yawn and causing Yuki to glare at him. The others looked at her curiously, well except for Ichigo who basically knew her life story.

She sighed and said. "I was orphaned at a young age when my parents died in a car crash. They had been friends with the Momomiya family so they decided to take me in. I was close with Ichigo before that so we were even closer then. I kept my last name as Shimo though. Anyway, I found myself enjoying figuring skating and ice skating in general. I joined a team but quickly rose to the top and began competing by myself. I kept my life a secret though so the Momomiya family wouldn't have to deal with the press too much. I still go to school with Ichigo and everything but neither of us knew we were mews."

"So yeah, I'm here now and a mew." Yuki finished with a shrug.

* * *

**I feel like this chapter was horrible but let me know what you guys think. I accept criteria or comments.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter. Same disclaimer as before and this takes place a year after the series. Please R&R**

* * *

The girls were chatting when Ichigo suddenly realized something. "The aliens left a year ago, so why are there Chimera Animals appearing? And why did Yuki suddenly become a mew? We haven't had an attack until today."

"That's not exactly true. There have been a few other attacks lately but I took care of them. They weren't too deadly of Chimera Animals and seemed to be trying to harm or capture instead of kill." Yuki said examining one of her nails.

"We had a truce with the cyniclons though so why are they back?" Mint said thoughtfully as she watched Yuki. It was obvious she idolized the girl almost as much as she idolized Zakuro.

Just then Keiichiro walked back in holding a white and light blue uniform. "I don't know but until we find out Yuki is going to have to work her. That is if she doesn't mind doing so."

Yuki shook her head and said. "Not at all." Getting up, she grabbed the outfit and was given directions to the changing room. She changed quickly and left her hair down before going back to the main room. "What do you think?" The girl asked with a twirl.

"You're so pretty Onee-Chan!" Pudding said and the others agreed. They went back to chatting until it was dark outside. Then they said their good byes and went on their seperate ways.

That night, Ichigo and Yuki were asleep across the halls from each other whenever Masha woke up Ichigo. "Danger! Danger!" The robot said and Ichigo went to go get her sister.

Yuki was awake though because her choker pendant was glowing. She met Ichigo in the hall and the redhead used her pendant to call on the other mews. The snow leopard mew didn't have a pendant because she didn't need one.

The girls all met in the park where Masha had sensed the danger was.

"Mew Mew Ichigo

Mew Mew Minto

Mew Mew Lettuce

Mew Mew Pudding

Mew Mew Zakuro

Mew Mew Yuki

Metamorpho-SIS!"

Four of the mews kissed their pendants to transform while the last one just touched her choker pendant. Once they had all transform, they started following Masha to the Chimera.

"Careful not to run behind me." Mew Yuki warned as she skated upon her ice. "I don't want you guys to slip."

"Yeah, what's with that? None of us can do something like that." Mew Mint complained as they ran.

Mew Yuki just shrugged and then they were facing a Chimera Animal.

"What kind of Chimera is this?" Ichigo asked looking at it.

"I think it's a spider Chimera." Lettuce said and Yuki froze, her tail drooping and her ears pressed flat against her head. She was terrified of spiders.

Just then there were four ripples in the air above them. "Hello Koneko-Chan." Kisshu called down and he looked over us. His eyes landed on me and he frowned. "Whose this? She looks familiar but I've never seen her before that I know of."

Yuki would have focused on him but she was still staring at the Chimera. Ichigo answered instead. "She's our new member Mew Yuki. Who's your new friend?"

Kisshu glanced at the new black haired male next to him. "This is Kage, my twin."

Kage waved slightly and Pai said impatiently. "Enough talk. Chimera Kumo, go!"

The spider Chimera started forward and then started shooting out strands of silk. One of them wrapped around the snow leopard mew, she was still frozen from fear whenever it reached her neck where it stopped wrapping her.

"Yuki!" Ichigo yelled struggling against the silk that was trapping her. She reached her sister and went to grab her just as the silks caught her. The others had been caught as well so the aliens destroyed the Chimera.

"That was easy enough." Kage said. "I don't know how you guys lost before."

Kisshu glared and snapped. "Shut up!"

The girls were gagged and scooped up with Pai carrying Lettuce and Zakuro, Taruto was carrying Pudding and Mint, Kisshu with Ichigo, and Kage with Yuki.

"In case you haven't got the memo by now, you're being kidnapped!" Taruto said before they teleported to a ship.

Each girl was deposited in a chair that they were strapped to and Pai lifted off.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Please let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yup another chapter. I may have borrowed a few ideas from people for the planet but I can't remember names so if you see something that you thought of for the planet let me know. I also don't own the cast of TMM. And I want to give a shout out to my first reviwer (drumroll please) PinkRaichu.****Please R&R**

* * *

Yuki had unfroze as soon as they had got on the ship. Seeing how the girl was still in New form, she remembered her ice skate blades and started using them to slice open the spider silk. She wriggled around so she could get a clean slice in front.

After that she could mover her hands and called on her katana which she used to free herself of the rest of the silk just as the cyniclons turned around. "I've never seen a mew with a blade before." Kisshu commented looking at the weapon in Yuki' s hands.

Kage cleared his throat and said. "That's not the point, she shouldn't have been able to use her weapon in the first place."

The free mew ripped the horrible gag out of her mouth and stood up having took off the straps. Slick ice formed where she stood and she skated forwards towards the guys. She tapped her ice skate blades on the ice before saying. "Because of these."

Not waiting for a reaction, she pointed her Frost Katana at them and spoke in a stern voice. "Now tell me why you are kidnapping us mews or be turned into a cyniclon popsicle."

Pai chuckled which confused for a second since Ichigo had said he didn't show much emotion. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Earth is far behind us and you don't know how to pilot this ship."

"Also we just kidnapped you for the fun of it since asking if you would come with us is too boring." Kisshu said before he freed the other mews. He stroked one of Ichigo' s cat ears when he freed her causing the new to purr for a second before glaring at him.

"Keep your hands of me Kisshu! I'm still dating Masaya!" Ichigo snapped at Kisshu causing him to chuckle

Yuki frowned though, she had never liked her sister's boyfriend. "You're still dating that baka. I was hoping you had broke up with him whenever I was at my last competition."

Ichigo glared at the snow leopard mew before turning to the four cyniclons once again. "So why exactly are you taking us to your planet? It's called Cynth right?"

It was Kage who spoke this time. "Correct and we're taking you to Cynth because our rulers want to speak to you guys. While on this trip you guys will be treated as guests so we have custom rooms for each of you. Well with the exception of New Yuki, she'll be stuck using a spare room that the king and queen had made."

Taruto finally spoke and said. "Turn back into humans though, I don't want the hallways covered in ice."

Mew Yuki glared but transformed into a human again with all the other mews. They were teleported to a hallway lined with ten doors.

"Excuse me, but what about our clothes?" Mint said turning her nose up. "I'm not wearing this outfit the whole time."

The other mews completely agreed with the blue lorikeet mew and Kisshu said. "Don't worry. There is a full closet of cyniclon clothes for each of you." He winked at Ichigo and Yuki realized that the clothes were probably kind of revealing. It didn't bother her much because she had a revealing mew outfit and plenty of figure skating outfits that were slightly revealing.

The girls shrugged and they opened up the fifth door with Pai saying. "These last six rooms are your's with our's being the first four. Don't go in our's without permission."

Inside the first room, the walls were painted a bright pink with red strawberries. The bed was red, pink, and black with a stuffed cat that was similar to Ichigo' s kitten form. There was a desk in the corner and two light pink doors.

"This is Koneko-Chan's room. One door leads to the bathroom and another to the closet which is how all the other rooms are arranged." Kisshu said but Ichigo was too busy admiring the room to get mad at him for the use of the nickname.

The went across the hall to a room that was decorated in shades of blue. On the walls there were elegant paintings of birds and a stuffed blue bird was on the bed. There was also a desk and the two doors but these doors were painted light blue instead. Just by looking at the bed, Yuki could tell that it was very soft.

"Mew Mint' s room." Pai said as Mint looked around.

The next room was green with a couple of blue water drops on the wall. The bed was in shades of green and the doors were painted light green. Once again there was a desk in the corner and a the mews Red Data animal in plush form on the bed.

"Lettuce' s room." Kage said lazily.

The next room was full of many shades of orange and yellow. There were monkeys on the wall and a stuffed one on the comfortable looking bed. Pudding didn't hesitate to jump on the bed since it was obviously her room. "Come on Taru-Taru join me!" The girl yelled jumping.

Taruto scowled at the nickname but joined his friend nonetheless.

As they went into the next room, the walls were painted deep purple and the bed matched it. On the wall there was a detailed painting of a wolf howling at the moon and a stuffed grey wolf sat on the bed. A desk was in the corner in there were two doors like in every other room.

"Mew Zakuro, this is your room." Pai said to the wolf mew.

They went to the next room and Yuki gasped, it was like it had been made for her. The walls were a light blue with falling snowflakes painted on them in white. The floor was made of ice with snow along the edges. Next to the door there was a pair of white ice skates that she slipped on to skate over to the bed. The bed had light blue sheets with white snowflakes and plenty of white and blue pillows. There was a stuffed snow leopard on the bed as well. There was also the doors and desk but that was normal.

"I thought you guys didn't know I was coming." Yuki said skating back over to the cyniclons and other mews. "This room is so me."

Kage looked confused as he said. "We didn't. Our rulers designed this room and I doubt they know about you."

"Well why don't you guys get settled in? Maybe change clothes or explore a bit. We'll let you know when dinner is ready." Pai said before the three cyniclons disappeared.

The girls shrugged, looking at each other before going to their designated rooms to most likely look at their new cyniclon clothes. Ichigo went to her pink room where she looked through her closet with a small frown. Most of these clothes were too revealing in her mind. Finally, she decided on wearing a hot pink dress that went to her mid thigh. She added a belt under her breasts and a pair of ankle boots. She didn't put on any make-up really and left her strawberry red hair down.

Mint had gone into her blue room and skimmed through the full closet. She chose to wear a sleeveless dark blue top that let you see her mew mark on her back. It also showed a some cleavage but not too much. For a skirt, she chose a dark blue one that stopped a little above her knees. She had on little make up and completed the outfit with blue ballet flats.

Lettuce went to her green room where she chose a flowly green skirt that went to her knees. She also wore a short sleeved v-neck that was green. As for shoes, she just chose a pair of sandals. She just added a little bit of eye shadow but that was the only make-up.

Pudding was still playing on her bed with Taruto, she didn't bother changing.

Zakuro had gone to her purple room where she changed into a purple cropped top that had straps to tie around her neck. She also wore a pair of purple heels and a long, purple skirt that reached her ankles. She added a good deal of make-up compared to the other girls but she left her hair alone.

Yuki had skated right back into her room where she went to her closet. For her outfit, she decided on a outfit that was basically the same as her mew outfit. She put wedged, knee high boots instead of her skates once she got to the door and left her snowflake choker on like always. She remembered that when her parents gave it to her that she should never take it off, so she didn't. She decided against make-up and doing anything with her hair.

Walking down the hall, the snow leopard mew glanced at the cyniclons rooms. She was curious about what they looked like inside and figured that a quick peek wouldn't hurt, so she opened up the last door. She took a step inside and looked around when she felt someone behind her.

"What are you doing?" Kage said as she spun around to face him.

* * *

**I think this is a longer chapter than normal but I hope you like it and if you don't let me know.**


End file.
